gordianplotfandomcom-20200214-history
List of stock characters in military fiction
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_stock_characters_in_military_fiction * The Arrogant Pilot (aka Flyboy): this character arrives on base after the premise of the story has been established. The arrogant pilot, along with his distinguished training and combat record are gossipped about before he appears. Is disliked by fellow military due to his overconfidence and initially not trusted by fellow pilots. Traces of this stock character are apparent throughout the manga “Area 88,” and the Tom Cruise and Val Kilmer characters in the film Top Gun, who are notably parodied in the comedy Hot Shots by Charlie Sheen and Cary Elwes, respectively. Panther Caroso of the Star Fox series can also be considered an Arrogant Pilot. * The Bitter War Veteran: A man who fought as a soldier during a war; he usually leaves home a naïve young man, experiences the horrors of war, and returns home embittered and deranged. He often has flashbacks and nightmares about the war. Examples include John Rambo, of First Blood and its sequels, Cliff Hudson of Dead Rising, Lieutenant Dan Taylor from Forrest Gump and Travis Bickle from Taxi Driver. *'The Crazy General': a high-ranking general who goes crazy and starts a war, or worse, such as General Jack D. Ripper does in Dr. Strangelove. This includes most of the generals depicted in M*A*S*H, especially Lt. General Bartford Hamilton Steele ("three E's, not all in a row") played by Harry Morgan the season before he returned as Col. Sherman T. Potter. * The Drill Sergeant: Harsh, bitter and sarcastic, this character will either be loved or hated (or in some cases killed) for his iron will. Often his constant ordering and rigorous training might turn out to be for the good; an example of this is Career Sergeant Zim from ''Starship Troopers'', or it can be done intentionally, such as Gunnery Sergeant Hartman from Full Metal Jacket. * The Major (or Jolly War Veteran): lovable, awkward, and more than a bit daft. He is usually a veteran of one of the World Wars, and frequently sings old military songs (melancholy or dance-tune are typical). Military aphorisms and lingo pepper his speech. A comedic streak of alcoholism sometimes adds tragic charm to the Major. Examples include the Major from Soap and almost every hare in Redwall, although they tend to have more active and serious military roles. * The Military Man: Typically career military (although there are retired variations). Harsh, unforgiving, authoritarian, and usually associated with the negative aspects of the military, e.g., Major Frank Burns of M*A*S*H or Sarge of Red vs. Blue. * The Idealistic Lieutenant: More seasoned than the Raw Recruit, the Lieutenant is nonetheless fairly young. He has to learn that what worked in Officer's Training School isn't necessarily going to fly in the field, and that lesson costs a couple of defeats that nearly break his faith in himself as a leader. * The Incompetent Enlisted Man: An enlisted soldier who is good-hearted and likeable, but cannot do anything right. Often ends up performing undesirable menial tasks. He often earns the audience’s sympathy, but fails to advance himself in the army. Lou Costello portrayed this character type in some Abbott and Costello films. * The Incompetent Officer: Usually from a wealthy background, the incompetent officer is usually senior to the hero and an antagonist. Normally has an inflated view of his own abilities, leading his men into numerous disasters, e.g., Sir Henry Simmerson and numerous others in the Sharpe series of novels. *''' The Raw Recruit': Young, naive and impressionable, the Raw Recruit has to learn how to live with military discipline and understand the reasons behind the way the military works. He often ends up in a position of leadership (as an Idealistic Lieutenant) by the end of the story. Juan Rico of ''Starship Troopers is such a character. They may have a "tragic" death towards the end of the movie, particularly if they show the protagonist a picture of a fiance or wife they "have back home". Parodies of this character include Private Jimmy from 'Red vs Blue' and Dead Meat from the comedy Hot Shots!, whose obviously impending doom is played for laughs. * The Solid Noncom: Almost always a sergeant; takes the Raw Recruit under his wing while advising the Idealistic Lieutenant through his moments of self-doubt. In American stories, is likely from Brooklyn or the Great Plains; in British ones, is liable to be from Scotland. *Military